Demon
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Axel is a δεmσπ, Larxene is a ninja. ξήζσγ


I got an A+ on this story in English class! Granted, it was my special assignment, but still! :D  
As usual, not mine. And I also disclaimed it when I handed it in.  
This is another quick read. I can't wrap my mind around something too long to think of a complex plot these days ;-;  
Limited computer _access_, not time. ACCESS Dx

Anyways, enjoy :]  
YHS  
xDelfin

**Demon****  
**_  
_

'_So, all the best warriors were called out of the village tonight. Perfect.'_

Axel watched from a tree outside the village walls as ten of their greatest assassins were called to the castle for a special mission. As soon as they were far enough from the place..

"It's Axel! The fire demon has returned. Guard the temple!"

"Heh." Axel smirked wildly as his chakrams were summoned into his hands. He threw the rotating metals at the men coming at him, blood spurting from their bodies before they hit the ground. There were shrieks of terror as the redhead jumped wildly from villager to villager, each body falling before him as he made his way closer and closer to the place of worship.

"Filthy peasants. Out of my way!" The skinny man in black and red robes snarled at the group huddled in front of the steps. The men had equipped themselves with pole arms and pointed it at the fire demon. With the fire-producing chakrams swirling around him, Axel set the villagers aflame with a snap of a finger. He scuttled up the temple steps, long strides (practically jumps) taking nearly ten at a time.

He threw back the yellow curtain, immediately shielding his nose with a red sleeve from the incense smell wafting towards him. The temple was rather small, containing various relics sitting atop dark, rosewood tables. Axel narrowed his acid-green eyes as he caught a glimpse of the altar towards the back of the room. "Jackpot." Letting his chakrams dissipate, he strode further inside.

"Stop right there!" A short and plump boy clad in a monk's robe appeared infront of the intruder, arms outstretched. Though he was opposing him straight on, Axel could not help but notice the boy's nervousness growing with every drop of sweat escaping the black headband resting on his forehead.

The warrior merely shot out a chortle, whilst crossing his arms infront of him. "And what if I don't? I suggest you go sit over there quietly and _pray_ that I don't kill you along with the rest of the town." Axel advanced assertively.

"Can't let you do that." The brunet squeaked, outstretched arms were then visibly shaking. Axel sighed, but did not say a word. Instead he cracked his wrists to reveal his talons, slightly tainted with blood. With a swift slash, the young apprentice lay in pieces by the entrance.

The tall redhead proceeded until he was face to face with a gold-encrusted altar, a scroll resting atop the mantle. "At last." He whispered as he grasped the shining roll of paper.

"AXEL!" Two blue knives appeared in the sleeve of Axel's right arm. He turned around with a scowl to face his adversary.

"Ah, Larxene. Come to finish me off?" Axel said, mockingly. "You've finally realized that I had no intention whatsoever, of being involved with you. You've got some nerve following me all the way here."

"You bastard." The slender blonde woman clenched her teeth at the words, her teal eyes piercing through her rival. "Hand over the scroll now, or die!"

"What, this?" Axel innocently held up his hand. "It improves your dexterity. You don't need it. Besides, you wouldn't kill me." Axel yanked the daggers out of his arm. "Deep down inside you still have feelings for me." The green eyes dripped with haughtiness. Axel walked casually towards the tall woman in a black ninja outfit, who was maintaining her solid contempt for the man.

Axel slipped his index finger underneath the creamy visage and drew in for a kiss despite the desultory resistance of the ninja. _One..two..three..four..five.._ Lips parted to make way for each others. They remained kissing for some time. _Eleven..twelve..thirteen.._ Muscles began to relax slightly, until suddenly, "STOP!" Larxene shrieked, pulling away from the smirking figure. Axel leaned in once more for another deep caress, but was halted by the blonde jabbing one more blue knife in his left side.

Axel grunted in pain, clutching just underneath his ribcage. "You little wench!" he spat, fingering the bloody tear in his kimono. "Damn girl, you're gonna pay for that." Axel hissed, and was now hoisting her off her feet, his blood-dripping fingers clutching at her slim neck. Larxene choked, as his grip was quickly growing tighter. The heat of Axel's palm radiated through her skin, making her gasp and claw at his forearm, to which attempt he only leered. "You can't stop me, Larx." She suddenly high-kicked, her black boots meeting Axel's chest, making him release her and draw back.

Both gasping, they kept their narrowed eyes on each other. "I've stopped you before. I can do it again," said Larxene, now returning to her vigilant stance. Axel laughed once again. They circled each other, their heated stares, unbroken.

"Wouldn't daddy be proud? Luxord's little angel avenging her father's death." Axel cackled. "I'll dispatch you to him straight."

"Then I'll take you with me!" Larxene shouted as the pair lunged at each other, weapons at hand. The blonde swiped her daggers at the redhead who successfully dodged each effort. Gripping his chakrams tightly, Axel combined chopping, slashing and lunging motions to his attack. However, the ninja was far too swift making Axel's smirk revert into another snarl. Raising his arm to strike from above, Axel's attempt did not reach the woman who jumped back at the final second.

Axel growled in frustration, sweat dripping at his brow, before throwing his left chakram at the ninja. The blue knife between her middle and ring finger served as a counter attack that sent the spinning blade back at him but, unfortunately, failed. The disk missed by mere inches, then encircled the rivals, creating a fiery chasm.

Blades met the spikes as the two were face to face with each other. "You disappoint me." A smirk completed Axel's countenance. "I would have thought you were stronger than this." Axel forced the blonde backwards in one quick push. Larxene tripped, losing her knives, and met the wooden floor which was rapidly catching fire around her.

The other chakram was taken hold of by Axel, gouging it into the ground beside the blonde's head. Deftly capturing Larxene's wrists, he shifted on top of the slender body. Closing in, he pinned her arms above her head. Now holding her neck down, he placed all his weight around her waist, immobilizing her completely. His acidic eyes gazed down at the struggling woman before him. "It doesn't have to end this way."

Teeth clenched and continuing to struggle, Larxene disdainfully spat in his face with a glare directed at the warrior. "I'd rather die than help you, Axel." The redhead wiped both saliva and sweat, with the shoulder of his robes, returning her look with a stoic one.

Axel placed his hot lips against those of Larxene, who reluctantly relaxed. The hand around her neck, no longer trapped her in her position, but ran up her cheek and deepened the kiss. Both green and teal eyes were lazily shut. Axel tilted his head to the left as he sucked gently on the woman's upper lip, whispering "Have it your way."

Larxene's sudden scream, was reduced to a gurgle as her throat was drenched with gushing blood. Her eyes looked from the bloody blue knife to the man holding it. Her golden hair was stained a dark red. Her freed hands violently pressed against her neck, desperately trying to keep it in place.

Taking her last, blurry gaze, she watched the demon rise and walk through a flaming doorway, a gold scroll tucked away in the waist of his robes.

_~fin~_

I hope I painted a good enough picture :]  
Leave me a piece ~  
YHS  
xDelfin_  
_


End file.
